honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline
Dates Just technical thing - there are very exact but rare Honorverse dates (HH life, HH8) and a lot of estimations - is it possible to keep it in one article together and at the same time - segregated/extracted?--dotz 20:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I suggest to keep exact (not estimated) dates in bold, there are few of them. I'll create separate AL section also (temporary, just before somebody recount it into PD).--dotz 19:50, 18 March 2009 (UTC) It's hard for some people to calculate the date using A.D. I suggest making the dates also avabile in A.D. I agree, it's hard to know the year, since many of us are familer with the christian calander or "A.D." is what is common in today's society. So could someone have the dates in A.D. as well? Princess Adrienne 1438 PD/18 AL – Crown Princess Adrienne went on a state visit to the planet Sphinx where she was adopted by a treecat. (HH1) – This can't be right, Queen Adrienne lived in the 17th Century PD, not the 15th. -- SaganamiFan 15:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, the information was from OBS, so maybe it was retconned in the later books. --Farragut79 18:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::The fact that Adrienne went to Sphinx and got adopted is in the book alright, but where does the date come from? I couldn't find it anywhere... -- SaganamiFan 05:50, 19 February 2009 (UTC) 1400 PD – The first bonding of a treecat and a human took place. (HH1) – This is also impossible, it would mean the first bonding took place before the founding of the Star Kingdom. This first bonding was between Stephanie Harrington and Lionheart, and she came to Manticore with her family years after the Plague of 1454 PD. Lines like "five centuries ago" should be taken carefully, Weber often rounds up or down. -- SaganamiFan 06:18, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :As I have read in ABF the Harringtons immegrated to Sphinx shortly after the plague of 1454 had been defeated which took IIRC 60 T-years to do so. I give the adoption based on that, some time around 1515-1520. IIRC the treecats stated that humans had been on Sphinx for 12 or 15 turnings which is 63 to 78 T years. On Adrienne the date could be a mis-print it could easaly be 1638 PD--John964 00:16, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::My last post was hosed. The first adoption took place about 1479 PD based on the treecat stating that humans had been on Sphinx for 12 full turning or 12 Sphinxian years or 62.64 T-years. Now rounding it off to 63 years plus the year that Humans made planet fall in 1416 PD. 1416 + 63 + 1479. That also mean that the Harringtons arrived on Sphinx in 1478 as Stephine had just turned 10 years old when they arrived shortly before winter set in which lasted 1.25 years. SH would have been about 11.5 years old when adopted.John964 00:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Revision proposition * throwing out minor events like death of Helen Zilwicki (we can establish such infodump timeline elsewhere) * throwing out moderate events with no exact dates which leads to * emphasing exact dates - like battle of monica * establishing temporary section for exact AL dated only (like battle of Hancock or important events available via Honor Harrington's bio) - such dates should be recounted to TY standard - doubts concerning Honor Harrington's education will be eliminated * Sun Tsu and common era are questionable (nice background for Honorverse references, but good for infodump timeline elsewhere) --dotz 21:21, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :What is the matter with the timeline as it is? Everything on it is from the books, and since we have the time calculator, it shouldnt be a problem with AL dates to normal dates. --Farragut79 04:28, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Calculator link to calculator--dotz 18:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Minor events * HH8 Bernard VII and his wives were invited to a surprise birthday party by John Mackenzie XI on June 10, 3807—um, 1704 p.d.--dotz 14:45, 12 July 2009 (UTC) * HH8 01:24:1912 P.D - date of Honor's fake execution * SI2: a recorded interview with Captain Tanguy Carmouche, commander of the New Tuscany-registry freighter Antelope, concerning certain events which occurred in the San Miguel System. I am Anne-Louise Brulé, conducting this interview for the Foreign Ministry, the Ministry of Trade, and the Treasury. This record is being made on July 7, 1921 Post Diaspora, on the planet of New Tuscany--dotz 19:04, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't call HH faked execution a minor event, as it appears to be the first domino to fall in the bigining of the end of the CPS. * Feb 8, 1910 PD - First Battle of Marsh where the Manticoran Armed Merchant Cruiser HMS Wayfarer destroys four heavy cruisers of outlaw Andre Warneke's pirate force then follows though to liberate the planet Sidemore. ( ) --dotz 19:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I Think we should move minor stuff like birthdates and such to the respective Century article, and work out a short list of events for this timeline article that really gives the reader the essence of what happened in a certain era. -- SaganamiFan 14:53, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Bold Exat dates (that I checked).--dotz 05:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunatelly I have calculated PD dates with 0 PD year, but there no "year zero". Once again.--dotz 18:13, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Does After Landing have a year zero? -- MrStolpe 14:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::According to World of HH - no.--dotz 17:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Like I said over in Template talk:Year the math looks like he started with a year 0, but most calenders do not start with a year 0, and as you said it says so in one of the books. Kinda odd, maybe someone can ask Mr. Weber about this? -- MrStolpe 07:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ninth Amd. My date for ratification of the 9th Amendment comes from WoH PB Pg 149. "Unfortunatly, no one thought to test that aspect of the amendment-oe its original supporting legislation-for over thirty T-years after ratification. Then it gives the date for the ritchman corp in 107 AL or 1600 PD.John964 06:07, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Suffren's survey My dates for the Suffren are based on two passages in the UHH. The first says that the survey would be 650 years out of date when the colonest arrive and that the Suffren had made the journey in 20 years. I also added a year for Suffren to conduct the survey as the Treecats stated that they observed the two legs for almost a quarter of a turning. So 774-20=754-1 year for survey equals a 753 departure date. And 650 year old survey on a 640 year journey gives us a 763-4 for the survey.--John964 18:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I have now added the cleanup tag to this article, because I think it really needs to be worked on. As an overall timeline, it should be limited to giving an overview of each era, not mention every trivial event like birthdays or when someone joined the navy (apart from Honor, perhaps). We have the Century articles for that other stuff. Also the tempus needs to be put to present for all entries, and they need typo review and reference tags. -- SaganamiFan 13:56, February 24, 2012 (UTC) * AL dates should be checked - I'm affraid JIR1 AL dates, when recalculated to PD (tool linked above) give some nonsenses. * May be whole HH bio is not necesarry here? * May be inofficial dates dump, containing all Honorverse timelines, woulde be useful thing to create? --dotz 12:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Re AL/PD dates -- I can't open the calculator page, but this wiki has a Template:Year which looks useful.--Samanda 15:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Better Dates Could we please have AD next to PD dates? It's very hard to try and figure out which century it is. Or have some sort of converter on the page itself. Please. Thanks. 04:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Not going to happen but you could just add 2103 to every date listed and then you would be close to the AD date eg 1900 PD = 4003 CE. But in the Honorvers AD means Anti-Diaspora not Ano Domini.-- 01:35, June 9, 2014 (UTC) AD 2019 - while clean up template is still here i suggest to create separate templates for: * political and military matters * biografic matters * plots of the novels (eg. jan 1921 - oct 1922)--dotz (talk) 20:42, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Main vs. sidestory book lines Both Shadow of Freedom and Shadow of Victory are not part of Honor Harrington book series, but are part of Saganami Island book series. This page still tags them so, so this should be cleaned up. Robin WH (talk) 17:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC)